Featherjewel, a story of love and blunder alike
by Imani
Summary: *Ut oh, chapter 7!* A humourous romance story concerning Kuja and Hilda. PG-13 for language and suggestive dialogue.
1. The Hildagarde keys in my pocket

Featherjewel  
  
---------------  
  
A romantic semi-comedy... thingy as experienced by Hilda and Kuja (FFIX)  
  
---------------  
  
Entry #1 - The Hildagarde keys in my pocket  
  
"Dearest journal, on this fine day of June 5th, 903:  
  
I would have never thought I would ever again feel the cool, fast winds of Gaia from an airship. Ever since I had firmly planted my bottom in the throne room of Lindblum, it was a plain truth to me that Cid would never agree with me piloting his most-prized airship, doing Fenrir knows what that would require a ship in the first place.  
  
Of course, -he- was allowed to use the airship to go to certain places that I *do* know about. Such as that tavern downtown in Alexandria, with that Rooty or whatever her name was. Or Odin forbid, "The Rusty Bucket" which I discovered under rather odd circumstances (but, ah me, that is a tale for a different time) in the cellars of Dali. I never doubted his infidelity. However, the revenues made simply by being royalty were much better than those earned by selling gysahl pickles, and I had no intentions of sacrificing that well-saved up money of mine for a faithful husband.  
  
Money. I guess money is my power at this point. Once I've reached Dagguereo, I am going to splurge a bit and perhaps... buy the whole library. And then, being away from the horrible castle and thus, having more time to simply ponder and study, discover what I am looking for. Ultima, your grasp shall elude me no longer.  
  
So here I am, with the largest bag of gil I have ever beheld with my eyes. And in my room? The steering wheel to the grandest airship in the world. And of course, in the throne room of Lindblum, a good-sized oglop who you lovingly know as the regent. I still snicker and pride myself in learning that spell rather quickly, given the circumstances.  
  
I am sorry Cid, but in my heart, I believe you will be more happy with your harem of bar women than with an intellectual like me. I certainly will be.  
  
Time to check the oil...  
  
Hilda" 


	2. In search of a mistless airship

Featherjewel  
  
---------------  
  
A romantic semi-comedy... thingy as experienced by Hilda and Kuja (FFIX)  
  
---------------  
  
Entry #2 - In search of a mistless airship  
  
"Jun. 5 903.  
  
Dear diary: No... wait. That doesn't sound right. Dear journal. No... why am I even talking to this thing?! Bah.  
  
Dear thing that I found in a dumpster yesterday:  
  
I'm hungry. But I'm sick of rice gruel. That's all there is in this Goddess-forsaken place. I feel like some chocobo chops. Forget that. I need an airship. A good one. Not that piece of crap Red Rose that goes slower than a drunken sloth.  
  
Looks like I'm taking a boat to Lindblum then. Maybe if I manage to woo that blonde woman I can scoot off with the airship.  
  
Mmmmmmm... Hilda. How I long to smell the faint scent of lilies in your gorgeous flowing hair, and to feel the dainty warm touch of your lips. And oh, how I wish I could distract you long enough to feel the cool breeze of this wretched planet's winds as I chuckle and head off to Dagguereo for some of those excellent grade A chocochops. On your airship. Khehehehehehehe. But do not fret, my pretty. If you chirp enough, and flutter your gorgeous wings, I shall make you a canary in the cage of my bosom...  
  
Forget the airship. I need a girl...  
  
Kuja."  
  
-----  
  
Author notes:   
  
Yeah, I know, the chapters are short and all, but I think the shortness makes up for the fact that I can write a chapter a day :) I'm still having trouble getting the chars to stay in character... but I'm starting to work on that too. It was hard enough writing as Hilda... since she says what, 10 text boxes worth of stuff in the entire game? :P Heh. Hopefully this story won't turn out too bad :) Imani out. 


	3. Of storms, palaces, and a pale Beatrix

Featherjewel  
  
---------------  
  
A romantic semi-comedy... thingy as experienced by Hilda and Kuja (FFIX)  
  
---------------  
  
Entry #3 - Of storms, palaces, and...  
  
"My dearest companion, in the stormy nights of June 12th, 903:  
  
What an terrible week this has been. I cannot even begin to describe all the wretched things that have happened in the past 7 days. But I shall try anyway, for your benefit.  
  
The least of my troubles was the fact that somehow, I had misplaced this journal underneath the desk in my cabin. This is partially why I haven't been able to write for what has seemed to be an eternity. As fate will have its way, though, this was but a foreboding of days to come.  
  
In addition to those minor problems, in my frenzy to get away from the Mist Continent in the shortest amount of time possible, I tried to take a shortcut to Dagguereo. Seeing as how the library is located in the southwest, and Alexandria in the far east (I stopped there to get food that didn't reek of pickles and oglops), the fastest way to travel between the two cities would be to head northeast. But in my planning, I had failed to remember that there was a windstorm-laden desert to the northeast as well.  
  
I knew something was amiss when the airship started rocking back and forth more than it usually did. My fears were realized as I gazed over the railing, and saw four very large and very fierce tornados below me! Despite my most noble efforts of turning Hildagarde around, there was no escaping the force that those winds had upon my ship, and I assume that poor Hilda G. crashed just as I became unconcious.  
  
Opening my eyes, I struggled to focus upon a very tall figure looming above me. At first, I was incredulous. Had I come back in Alexandria? The person that was staring at me had fairly long, well-kept white hair, with a purplish tint to it. Lots of Alexandrians have odd hair colours. The person also wore a codpiece-like thing, much like all the Alexandrian soldiers I had seen before. And fastened to the codpiece from the back, from where I could see, was a long, flowing white robe, almost like the one that General Beatrix wears.  
  
Therefore, I came to the reasonable conclusion that Beatrix, upon seeing my injured self, became very frightened at the sight of all the blood, and turned very pale, even her hair growing white.  
  
I wish it was Beatrix.  
  
Crying tears of joy, I told the person "how glad I am to see you, miss General! I was just on my way to a different continent when-"  
  
That imp cut me off mid-sentence (the nerve!), angrily shouting that they were neither Beatrix nor a woman. After realizing my mistake, I gave my apologies, muttering in disgust at all the profanities he hollered just because of a simple blunder on my part. And he did not quit! I assumed this man was a sailor, because he knew more four-letter words than even my husband, and smelled of seawater and fish.  
  
Somehow, I wish he was at least a sailor. But as Fortuna is a very sadistic woman, he was not. And seeing as how my airship had broken, even if he did know how to travel the air, there wasn't anything that would be flyable in these deadlands.  
  
But, before I could ask the womanly-man if he was a pilot, the man tugged me by the arm! And he had the festering *nerve* to drag me into what looked like his hut.  
  
And as the theme of the day was still dragging on, it wasn't a hut. It was a palace. A palace!  
  
In the desert! And it was underground too! An underground desert palace. Who would have thought. Before I could explore the place, however, he continued to drag me into a small cage-like room that appeared to be an elevator.  
  
Dearest journal, I am sure that even a piece of paper would know by now that nothing on this crazy place was what it appeared to be. And it is with that, that I must say, this is the loveliest, most cozy prison I have ever been locked up in. And the rice soup that the man makes me eat is not that bad, either.  
  
Other than that, just an ordinary week. I imagine I'll be in here a while, unless I can pull some of my feminine wiles very fast.  
  
'Till the next (and I am sure there will be many more of those),  
  
Hilda."  
  
-----  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Hopefully, this makes up for the first two unbearably short updates. However, I keep worrying if this story is too boring, especially the Hilda ones (she'll get more interesting to read about, I swear! lol). I really like reviews, so if you are holding back because you feel bad about criticizing my work, don't, please, I beg you! :)  
  
Once the plot really gets going, the story chapters will get longer and longer, I hope. Maybe I won't always limit myself to a journal type entry. I'll see as this thing gets rolling. Imani out. 


	4. A fatal mixup

Featherjewel  
  
---------------  
  
A romantic semi-comedy... thingy as experienced by Hilda and Kuja (FFIX)  
  
---------------  
  
Entry #4 - A fatal mixup  
  
"Jun. 13 903.  
  
What is life  
  
Without a flower to walk by  
  
Or without a star to gaze up and guide yourself?  
  
If only I knew what for is a wish  
  
Without another  
  
To travel with.  
  
It looks like Madeen has forgiven me after all. An airship that doesn't need mist to run! In MY backyard! Not to mention Hilda's here too. She doesn't seem too happy though - I'll have to pull my manly charms, and fast, if I wanna get her.  
  
I can't believe she thought I was a girl though. I can't even believe she forgot about me. What a... grrrrr. Oh well. Better than nothing. I'll give her another week, and then I'll... hehehe..."  
  
----------------  
  
Kuja quickly closed the refugee journal as the doorknob turned, then sat on it so that the trespasser would not notice it. "Who in the hell..." he bitterly tried to imagine who would dare disturb him, or how they even got inside his house.  
  
"...kupo. Master Kuja, Garland wishes to speak to you, kupo." The tiny purplish-coloured moogle strugged to open the door, carrying a large holographic device in his paws.  
  
"Mojito, how many times do I have to tell you to KNOCK first?! Gimme that thing," Kuja growled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Kuja, kupo. I was just in a hurry. Garland sounds angry, kupo! He wants to know why you haven't been working on your mission, kupo."  
  
Mojito, like Kuja, originally came from Terra. For a few years, a couple dozen moogles lived there, eating the food scraps that the silver dragons would leave behind after their murderous feasts. When Garland finally found out about the 'pests' invading Bran Bal, however, he tried to destroy them all. Hearing about this, Kuja found a lone moogle hiding in a ditch, and decided to carry it off with him to Gaia during his travels (just to get back for Garland's insults to him, he claimed, but Mojito knew Kuja's soft side more than any other living thing). To repay his debt, Mojito did various chores for Kuja in the palace, including the reception of all interplanetary calls from Terra.  
  
"Would you like me to tell him you are not here, kupo?"  
  
Kuja sighed. "No. I'll call him," quietly muttering as he pressed a code on the number pad. A holographic figure in a black coat popped up.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing these past few weeks?" Well, Garland certainly didn't mince words. That could be a good or a bad thing. Kuja shrugged and smiled.   
  
"Nothing."  
  
"WHAT?! Why the hell haven't you been completing your mission? Don't you realize the importance of this operation?" Garland's face was definately glowing bright red by now.  
  
"Naw. S'ok though. Once I repair this airship I'll..."   
  
"...what airship? You forget, I have the Invincible."  
  
"I found a pretty gal with a ship that doesn't need mist to run. She loves me so much she let me have it as long as I spent the rest of eternity beside her." Kuja snickered to himself. Somehow he knew Garland wouldn't know any better.  
  
"Oh really. But do not forget, Kuja, that the tail I gave you wasn't for nothing. As you would say, 'chicks don't dig the tail.'" Bwahahaha. If only Garland knew that the girl had one as well...  
  
"But in any case, Kuja, if I don't see progress from you in one week, I shall come down there myself and FORCE some progress out of you. I'll be calling again in 7 days." The image slowly flickered.  
  
"Wait! I..." Cut off again. The feathery-haired genome mused. Oh well, old G-man was known for his conciseness, not his manners.  
  
"Mojito, you can take this back now." No response. "Mojito?"  
  
Nowhere. Kuja cursed under his breath as he stood up to get back to writing in his journal.   
  
It was gone.  
  
Gone!?! Nowhere to be found. Kuja panicked. What if Mojito was reading it right now? What if he gave it to Mogsam (another rescued Terran moogle living here)? What if he was going to throw it away? What if...  
  
He didn't dare think of the fourth scenario.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Kupo! Lady Hilda, I found your missing journal, kupo!" The moogle dusted himself off as he handed it to the prisoner. "It was red with golden edges, right?"  
  
Hilda grinned and examined the blank front. "Yes, indeed it was. Thank you very much, sir Mojito."  
  
"Heehee. I found it in Master Kuja's room, on his bed, kupo. He probably just wanted to read it. I think he kinda has a crush on you, kupo!" Mojito quickly flew off before the lady could utter a word in protest.  
  
Well well well. Who would have thought such a cold blooded man could possibly love another. Hilda fumbled for a quill and opened the journal.  
  
"What the...." This wasn't Hilda's journal. It couldn't be. The writing was completely different. In a whole different language, it seemed. Yet, she had no trouble at all reading the words.  
  
***  
  
Slowly closing the book (having read every last entry and romantic poem a dozen times), Hilda smirked. "Manly charms, hm? Hehehehe..." It had been a while since she knew love. It would be interesting to see how long romance could possibly last, with a villianous street rat and a former regentess together.  
  
"I guess we'll see. I'll give him a week. Then I'll put on some moves myself." Hilda hid the journal under a loose tile on the floor, and went to sleep with a grin on her face.  
  
--------  
  
Author's notes  
  
So how's that for length? Ehehehe ;) Still not a novel-sized chapter, I know. But I'm trying, trying, trying harder! :P hehe  
  
Also, both Mojito and Mogsam are moogles you can find in the Desert Palace, by the way ;) I did a bit of research. Go me! Imani out. 


	5. Mojitos Cunning Plan

Featherjewel  
  
---------------  
  
A romantic semi-comedy... thingy as experienced by Hilda and Kuja (FFIX)  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 5 - Mojito's cunning plan  
  
Books. Tons and tons of them, stacked upon each other in shelves that seemed to reach up to heaven itself. And yet, no matter how many of these ancient tomes there were, none seemed to hold the key Hilda was looking for. However many new incantations and spells she learned in the process of searching, not one of the old and alien symbols invoked the utterance that all wise men feared. Yet her dissapointments did not keep her from her pursuits. Oftentimes while searching through the dusty books, parts of her mind wondered, did *he* know about *it*?  
  
The Regentess was definately not naive. She had snuck more than a few glances of Kuja in the kitchen, skipping hours of slow-roasting wild zaghnol by using a firaga or two. Somehow, she knew he had at least something to do with the spell known by her fellow red mages simply as "The Ultimatum." Just from a glance at his ocean-blue eyes, endless stories could be unfolded in one's imagination...  
  
Reclining by the warmth of a fireplace, Hilda fumbled for a quill and her journal (as opposed to Kuja's, which she gave back to it's very embarrassed owner several days ago in return for being let out of her cell). Yet strangely, her mind was moved not to prose, but to poetry.  
  
-------------  
  
"June 20, 903.  
  
If I could see the world from a looking-glass  
  
And see but one thing upon that earth  
  
Whether mortal or old or flesh or soul  
  
Or dreams that have not yet been given their birth:  
  
I'd like to know why the ground grasps onto thy foot  
  
And to see the world from your eyes  
  
Or hear the tunes birds chirp that no other knows;  
  
To see the toothy grin of Death's guise  
  
And live to tell the tale...  
  
-------------  
  
Hilda yawned and set the journal down. There would be more time to search and write tomorrow, but now was a time to rest. As if by cue, she dozed off on the chair.  
  
-------------  
  
"K-kupo. Miss Hilda, are you awake, kupo?"  
  
"zzzzzz"  
  
"...kupo."  
  
"zzzzzz"  
  
Perfect, the moogle thought. Now was the time to strike. If he didn't do it, Kuja and Hilda might -never- get together! In one slow, yet fluid motion, Mojito pried the quill from Hilda's hand, opened her journal to the next blank page, and wrote (in Terran), "You mean the world to me. - K" It looked just like Kuja's handwriting too! Giggling in delight, Mojito flew off to Kuja's bedroom for the next stage of The Plan.  
  
--------------  
  
It seemed all the odds were in Mojito's favor. Kuja was sleeping like a baby in his bed, and the journal and quill were left on the table. On the next page, the moogle wrote, "I want to be your canary. -H" Good thing he knew his literature. Mojito giggled some more, and decided upon a finishing touch.  
  
Being very careful so as to not wake his master up, Mojito plucked a single feather from Kuja's head. With the help of some yellow paint that was lying on the floor, the once white feather became the yellow wingtip of a canary. The crafty moogle trotted over to the table and stuck it in Kuja's journal with some adhesive. In one of the flowerpots that happened to be on the table as well, he found a white rose. "This will be a perfect addition to Hilda's journal cover, kupo." And in a couple seconds' time, it did.  
  
"My work is done here, kupo. Now to see what happens when they wake up in the morning." With a grin and one last giggle fit, Mojito gave the night his rest.  
  
--------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Ehehehe... the plot thickens ;) 


	6. The Aftermath

Featherjewel  
  
---------------  
  
A romantic semi-comedy... thingy as experienced by Hilda and Kuja (FFIX)  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 6 - The Aftermath  
  
"...Kuja, I fear I love you more than I should!"  
  
Oh no... not this dream again.  
  
"Princess, will you be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as myself?"  
  
"Please, Kuja, do not call me princess. I wish to live a true life-"  
  
"Hera, do not worry. No matter your former royalty, I shall never leave your side. Cast it away and I shall make you a bird in the cage of my heart."  
  
Even with tears in your eyes, you were so beautiful.  
  
"But, Kuja, where can we go? Our world is crying it's final death shriek. The towns are on fire, Garland has left Earth a shell of what it once was. No matter where we go he will find us..."  
  
"I will not let him take you, Hera. Even if it means sacrificing my own freedom. When the moon is but a sliver in the sky, I will meet you at the dock. If something happens, go to Lindblum. Gaia is still safe from him."  
  
If only this could happen over again, I never would have left you.  
  
"...but he knows my name. He will find me eventually, no matter where I run off to. It is hopeless trying to escape. We are doomed."  
  
"No, be silent. I have read many books about Gaia, and seen the many names of people living there. How about I call you---"  
  
I had read a story about a shaman who was so wise, she had power over life and death itself. And so revered she was, the people in her village made her their chieftess. Never did she abuse her powers, and in return, the Gods made a promise that their village would become the greatest city in the world. In their tongue, "Hilda" meant "Heaven's grace"; it became customary for all the queens' names in that place to be Hilda. The name seemed fitting for her...  
  
"All right. Kuja... promise me one thing."  
  
If I could, I'd promise you the world.  
  
"No matter where we go, and if we are ever seperated.. please do not forget me."  
  
What a sweet embrace. I am certain that Heaven is any place with you.  
  
"I promise that I shall never forget you. No man could look upon your face and ever forget you, unless they were blind. I swear on my life, Hilda, no cloud or squall, or meager storm shall ever hinder us."  
  
"I do hope so..."  
  
And I kept my word too, Hilda. I never forgot you. Every menial task, every boring and worthless chore I did, was done with you in my mind. With every city I studied and spied on, I hoped to find you. Yet in all my searches, I never imagined that you could possibly ever forget me. Perhaps I was too optimistic.  
  
Do I trust too much in fate?  
  
Laying on my bed, awakened from the same dream I'd had for years, tears mixed with the sweat, I thought that maybe, just maybe, I did.  
  
It would have been bearable if you had simply forgotten my face. But when I told you my name and where I came from, expecting a cry of joy and one of your hugs, I was met with nothing but a glare. What happened to you during those 23 wretched years I was gone? Did they erase your memory? Torture you into forgetting? Did I do something to make you hate me? Or did you love -him- more than you could ever be able to love me...  
  
So when I got out of bed to put this piece of garbage away, and noticed your words, I wondered. Why did you write this in my journal? And if you have truly forgotten me, why did you still have the feather I gave you as a parting gift on that night long ago?  
  
I wish love wasn't so confusing.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Nnnnnnggh."  
  
"Heehee, wake up Miss Hilda, kupo! It is already past noon. You must have been up late. Kupo."  
  
"Bleh."  
  
I hate mornings.  
  
"K-kupo... I'll just leave you alone then. S-s-sorry."  
  
Did I really look that bad? If I can scare a moogle away, who knows what other catastrophies I could cause. But no matter. In those lucid moments between sleep and waking, one can have many thoughts. Do you like mornings, Kuja? What do you dream about? Why am I asking questions about you? Why are you so special to me...  
  
It didn't take long to find out the answer to that one. It must have been one of your roses on my journal. You read it... but I don't feel violated in the least. By impulse I opened that book up, and by God, I saw your letters! Your language...  
  
No matter how many times I read it, over and over again, I still wonder... do I really mean this much to you?  
  
Was this all a plan that you set up? Or is it fate that we are together like this? Either way, I am bound to find the answers in this ancient tongue. For the love of Alexander... I wish love could be more simpler than this.  
  
----------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Short 'n sweet. But hey, it has more words than the last chapter did ;) 


	7. The Call

Featherjewel  
  
---------------  
  
A romantic semi-comedy... thingy as experienced by Hilda and Kuja (FFIX)  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 7 - The Call  
  
Master Kuja didn't seem very happy this morning, kupo. In fact, I think I even saw him crying! I've never seen a man like Master Kuja cry before. Something bad must have happened today. I didn't want disturb him, kupo, but Garland called and he looked angry again. So I had no choice but to tell my Master, kupo.  
  
"M-master Kuja? Kupokupo. Garland has called again, Master."  
  
He didn't say anything for a while. I was kinda scared because I thought he might be angry at me, kupo! But then he looked at me. He looked horrible, kupo! His eyes were all icky and red and he had snot coming out of his nose. Gross!  
  
"What."  
  
"M-m-m-mas-master K-k-kuja... G-garland has c-called aga-gain..... kupo."  
  
"Shit..."  
  
And then he took his blanket and he blew his nose on it! Yuck!!! Ku-pheh!!! Master Kuja was being really gross that morning, kupo. And then he wiped the rest of the snot on his sleeves! ICK!  
  
"Master Kuja... that is really gross, kupo!"  
  
"Did I ask for YOUR evaluation on my manners, moogle?"  
  
"N-no Master..."  
  
"Then SHUT the---"  
  
"Kuja..."  
  
Somehow Hilda had found Master Kuja's bedroom, kupo!!! Now I was really really scared, but another part of me was smiling, because Master Kuja once said to me that for every woman that came into his bedroom, he'd have 5 more waiting for him in heaven, kupo. He must have a lot of women waiting in heaven for him! I don't know why he brings them in there though, kupo. If I had lots of girl moogles step into my bedroom and leave, even if they didn't like me, would that mean I would have lots of girl moogles waiting in heaven for me? Kupoooooo! But why just his bedroom? Why not the kitchen? Kupo... I don't understand. It must be some genome thing.  
  
I looked at Master Kuja and his face was really red. I knew it! He must like her, kupo. I know that whenever my pom-pom turns red, that means I like someone. But then again, my pom-pom is always red, kupo. I guess I like lots of stuff, hehe.  
  
Master Kuja gave me a really weird look and told me to get out, so I went back to my cubby hole, kupo. And then I remembered! Garland still wanted to talk to Kuja... uh oh.  
  
"Uh-um... Master Garland?"  
  
"What? Where is Kuja?"  
  
"Well um... Master Kuja and Hil-- err, a woman are kinda busy right now, kupo."  
  
"Ooooooooooooooh... I see."  
  
"Yeah, they kicked me out the room, kupo."  
  
For some strange reason, Master Garland was laughing about something. I don't know what was so funny, because I was really serious, kupo.  
  
"Master Garland, why are you laughing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'll call back in nine months or so." By this time, he looked like he was gonna die he was laughing so hard. His face was really red and he was even crying from laughter, kupo. Why was he gonna call back in nine months? Why not 10 or two or 27? Kupopo... these genomes are really weird.  
  
"Well, moogle, when they are... ahem, *finished*, remind Kuja that it takes a village..."  
  
"Ok, I will, Master Garland. Kupo (what does he mean by a village?)."  
  
"One more thing..."  
  
Uh oh. I had a bad feeling about this, kupo. My tummy felt like there was an oglop crawling inside.  
  
"What was the name of that... woman?"  
  
"She told me to call her Hilda, kupo."  
  
"Hilda... hmmm... thank you, moogle. I'll be going now."  
  
I wonder why he wanted to know her name? Oh well. I guess it probably wouldn't be too bad if Master Garland knew. Would it? Kupo...  
  
-------------  
  
"Kuja..."  
  
Alexander give me strength - now what am I supposed to do? I didn't know that he'd be crying. Fenrirshivamadeenifritatomosohgodshelpme...  
  
"...yeah?"  
  
"...I uh...um..."  
  
"The journal thing."  
  
"Yes... I just wanted to say that... well, I was wondering..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"......"  
  
"......when are you going to kiss me?"  
  
I don't know what had come over me, but fortunately for my sake, he obliged. Gods, that man can kiss. For a moment I almost felt like I was in...no. Those thoughts will only pain me in the end. I'll do what I must to get that spell, with half a heart. My thoughts were interupted by his voice, though.  
  
"Canary, tell me... why did you come here? What attracted you to the desert?"  
  
There wasn't any other choice but to lie, was there?  
  
"Something drew me here. Almost like a magical force. I sensed something as I flew over the desert and so I decided to come down. But I flew too fast, and, well, you saw the result."  
  
"Wow... I thought you'd forgotten me. I guess it was just another one of your tricks, you wiley woman you. Kheheheh."  
  
This isn't going to be so easy as I thought. 


End file.
